


Little Reminders

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan knows this lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Reminders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brightknightie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts).



The hardest part of trying to move on was believing that you had.

Duncan had learned it too many times, and yet it still was a punch in the guts when it happened. He was unpacking and there was the reminder of what had been lost. It was merely an earring and yet it was as heavy a blow as any dealt to him in battle.

As he lifted it out, countless small moments of seeing them on Tessa's ears flicked through his mind. Those moments, locked in his memory, were all he'd ever have of her now. He closed his eyes and set the earring among the things to be thrown away, preferring his memories to the reminders.


End file.
